Bisco Hatori
Bisco Hatori is a Japanese manga artist. She is best known for her manga series Ouran High School Host Club, which was turned into a 26-episode anime series, a television dorama and eiga (feature film), as well as several video games for differing game platforms. The manga runs 83 chapters plus several special follow-up omake. Biography Her pseudonym is Bisco Hatori and she is known around the world as the creator of Ouran High School Host Club. Her work has been featured in the magazine LaLa, among other forms of media. Her reclusiveness is such that no official photo of her has ever been seen, except for her frequent line drawings throughout the manga. It has been speculated (though never proven) that Bisco Hatori is not a single person, but a duo or group of artists (aka CLAMP) who came together to create the world of Ouran and that the name "Bisco" is an acronym for the names of said artist-group. However, after some recent appearances overseas, we know this to not be true. Her manga debut was A Moment of Romance in LaLa DX. Her first series was Millennium Snow which was put on hiatus when her manga comedy, Ouran High School Host Club, became a breakout hit, garnering a place in the 50 top-selling manga in Japan for both 2008 and 2009. Hatori's work is influenced by classic manga such as Please Save My Earth, a shōjo science fiction series; and the basketball manga Slam Dunk. The anime version of Ouran High School Host Club ''is one season in length (26 episodes), aired during 2006-2007, but the manga continued until its conclusion in 2010. In January 2012, Hatori wrote a science-fiction comedy one-shot manga titled ''Detarame Mōsōryoku Opera, ''which was published in LaLa. The second chapter was published in May 2012. She has recently re-vitalized ''Millennium Snow and published a new chapter for her previously "on hiatus" series in January 2013. In 2015, she began a series of one-shots titled Petite Peche! in Ane Lala. She is currently working on URAKATA!!, known in English as Behind-the-Scenes!!. In a recent interview at Anime Expo 2019, Bisco was asked if fans could expect more Ouran. Her cryptic answer was "“If possible, it would be great to see Ouran through to the end as it is in the manga, but at the same time, I really love and respect the crew and the director that worked on the anime. Say maybe there was new anime, make it not so serious this time? But I really treasure what has been created, so is really strictly and if possible.” Works *''Isshunkan no Romance'' (一瞬間のロマンス A Romance of One Moment) *''Millennium Snow'' (2001–2013, 3 volumes) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2002–2010, 18 volumes) *''Detarame Mōsōryoku Opera'' (2012, 1 volume) *''Petite Peche!'' (2014, 1 volume) *''URAKATA!!'' (2014, 3 volumes Awards Hatori won the Outstanding Debut in the 26th Hakusensha Newcomers’ Awards for his work, Millennium Snow, along with Kiyo Fujiwara who also won the same award for his work, Boku wa Ne. Trivia *She is bloodtype AB, the same as Kyoya and Honey. *She states that his pseudonym has a special meaning to him. *According to author notes in the manga, when she's stuck thinking up names for her characters, he's inspired by loud and upbeat music. Category:Bisco Hatori